100bleach 6th Division Entries
by katilara
Summary: I signed up for the 6th Division over at 100bleach on LJ. I don't think that many of them will be long, so I'm just going to post them all here. Varied characters and pairings, ratings K through M, fluff, angst, and naughtiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Which Renji Abhours Flowers  
**Claim:** 6th Division  
**Prompt:** Toy  
**Rating:** PG (Look ma, no angst!)  
**Characters:** Renji, Rikichi, Hanataro, Byakuya  
**A/N: **This one is dedicated to frouella, who also thought that Renji with a racket would be amusing.

* * *

Renji stood in the courtyard of the 6th Division compound pointedly _not_ watching Rikichi and that Hanataro kid from the 4th Division as they ran about in the grass. Kuchiki Taichou was going to have a fit. They should have been doing -- whatever it was that they were doing -- in the practice yard. At least there they wouldn't have trampled hours of gardening work that Renji would have to oversee the reconstruction of later. That was, if Kuchicki Taichou was in a good mood. If he wasn't... Renji sighed and remembered a long night spent with gardenias. He frowned.

"Rikichi!" The young shinigami stopped in mid jog and teetered on the ball of his left foot, waving his arms a bit to catch his balance.

"Yes, Abarai Fukutaichou?"

"Rikichi, what in the name of all things sacred, are you doing to Taichou's courtyard?"

"Umm..." said Rikichi, still trying to balance.

"I am so sorry Abarai Fukutaichou, sir," squeaked Hanataro. He dropped the thing in his hand into the grass and then fell down next to it, bowing and apologizing. Rikichi regarded Hanataro in wonder. Renji studied the object he had dropped. It was too short and too wide at the end to be a sword.

"What is that?"

Hanataro looked up at him from between some smaller bamboo reeds. "It's, it's a racket, Abarai Fukutaichou."

Renji thought about all of the objects he'd ever seen between the living world and this one and he couldn't associate the 'racket' with any of them. "Er, if you say so, what does it do?"

"This!" called Rikichi. He threw a small bit of feathered ball into the air and then swatted at it. It flew in Renji's direction and then landed lightly at his feet on the sidewalk. It bounced. Renji reflexively brought his hand to where his zanpakutou would have been if he'd been carrying it. Nothing happened.

"Does it...blow up?" It looked like just the kind of thing that Mayuri would have produced. Innocent, until it severed your sword fighting arm. And Renji was firmly attached to his fighting arm, for several reasons.

"No," said Rikichi.

"Does it absorb spirit energy?"

Hanatoro shook his head vigorously.

Renji bent over and picked it up. He held it out in front of his nose by the tip of the feather and sniffed it. He screwed up his mouth and made a face. Rikichi tried not to giggle into his sleeve. "Can you eat it?"

"No?" said Rikichi. "I don't think so anyway, and Rukia would have mentioned that."

Renji looked at him. "You got this from Rukia?" Why hadn't she ever mentioned anything like this to him? For that matter, why didn't she ever mention anything to him?

Hanataro stood up and beamed, which still made him look like he was going to be blown away by the next stiff breeze. He nodded vigorously. "Rukia gave it to me when I was in the living world. She said she played it with Ichigo's sisters, and that it was fun!"

"And it is," insisted Rikichi. He stared hard at Renji. "Now give it back!"

Renji looked over his upheld hand at Rikichi and knitted his eyebrows together. Rikichi swallowed hard. "Er, I mean, please return it, Abarai Fukutaichou."

Renji sighed and tossed it back in Rikichi's direction. Rikichi lunged forward and caught it with the lip of the 'racket'and sent it back to Hanatoro who ran after it. He watched them for a bit, back and forth and back and forth, until he became dizzy. If it didn't kill things, and you couldn't eat it, what was the point anyway? Renji started to walk away. He figured he couldn't fault the boys their fun, even if it was questionable.

"Oh!" Rikichi shouted and Renji spun on his heel. He turned just in time to see Hanataro miss the ball thing with his racket. It sailed past Hanataro and right towards Kuchiki Taichou, who had just rounded the corner.

One shunpo and Renji stood next to Byakuya and caught the little ball thing in the palm of his hand, right at shoulder level. Byakuya looked at Renji, and then he looked out at Rikichi and Hanataro in the garden. Then he looked back at Renji. Renji held his breath.

"Abarai Fukutaichou," he said calmly. Renji could start to feel sweat forming at he base of his neck. That look, that open, calm, ineffable look, was _never_ good.

"Um...yes Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Can you tell me, why my garden is being trampled on by one of your division mates and someone from the 4th division?"

Renji looked at the ball thing in his hand. "Er, I-I'm not quite sure sir. Just a bit of fun, really."

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow. "Admirable of you, Fukutaichou, to let the fun of your subordinates be something that you deem important and appropriate for a working division of the Gotei 13."

"Yes, Kuchicki Taichou?" he said cautiously.

Byakuya looked at Rikichi again and smiled. Renji's fingers started to tremble. "You know, Abarai Fukutaichou, I think I'd like some lilies in the garden."

"Er, those are the white ones, right sir?"

Byakuya smirked. "Yes, I'm glad you've been paying attention. Well then, I'll see you back out here when your duties for today are over." He said it casually, but it wasn't a question.

"Y-yes, Kuchiki Taichou," he stammered.

"Good, carry on then." Renji watched as Byakuya rounded the corner. The hand that held the ball thing was still at shoulder height. Rikichi ran up and gripped at his wrist and tugged on it.

"C'mon, he said we could play!" Renji looked at Rikichi and tried to decide whether or not to kill him. He needed to kill something, if only to balance out the coming night of horticulture. He settled for hurling the ball thing at Hanatoro's head. It flew so lightly that it left him feeling unfulfilled.

"Rikichi," he said through clenched teeth.

Rikichi backed away slowly. "Yes?"

"Next time Rukia gives you a present, burn it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Strength  
**Prompt:** Tree  
**Words:** 166  
**Rating:** M (yaoi and sex, k?)  
**Characters:** Renji/Rikichi  
**A/N:** Alright, this one isn't really for **100bleach**, but it DOES concern 6th Division members, and everyone appreciates naughty drabbles. So there you go.

* * *

_Trees represent strength_, Rikichi thinks, as he straddles Renji's lap and runs his fingers over the branch like lines on Renji's chest. Renji is undeniably strong, and that's one of the reasons Rikichi idolizes him so. _One day I'll be strong too_. Rikichi whimpers a bit as Renji thrusts his hips up, moving even deeper inside of him. He bites his lip, trying not to show weakness in the presence of the power that inspires him. _I'll let him mold me, and then I can be strong like him._

"Does it hurt too much?" Renji whispers into Rikichi's ear, arms going around the thin shoulders to bring Rikichi closer.

"N-no," Rikichi gasps, and tries to mimick Renji's movement, which brings some pleasure to the pain. He shudders and Renji laughs.

"My strong, beautiful Rikichi," he purrs. And the words make Rikichi shudder again, make him want to do _anything_ for Renji. Because, while he's certain Renji isn't speaking the truth, it sounds like a self-fulfilling prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Ridiculous  
**Claim:** 6th Division  
**Prompt:** Hair  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Characters:** Byakuya/Renji  
**A/N: **This one is because someone replied to the Renji/Rikichi with 'What, no love for Byakuya?' On the contrary, Byakuya gets more love than he can stand. ;) Anything that's wrong with this I blame on my gimp finger. :p

* * *

Renji's hair stretched from one pillow to the other and Byakuya regarded it contemptuously as it tickled his nose. He had tried many times to come up with some fond way to refer to it, but the only terms he could ever muster were offensive. However, that may have been because Renji himself was pretty offensive.

It was a ridiculous amount of ridiculously colored hair that managed to shine even in the darkness. He had spent Renji's first year as fukutaichou of the 6th division trying to persuade, cajole, or outright order the man to cut it. Or at least tame it somewhat, because the 6th Division had no place in its ranks for garden variety thugs. Byakuya had lost that fight, which had only set him up to lose other fights, like the one that he fought with his conscious every day over just what to do with a fukutaichou who didn't listen. Certainly, he thought, as he stared at the red and black hair that tangled together on the pillow case, this hadn't been what his conscious had in mind.

Byakuya slid his hand up the sheets until he could grasp at a few of the strands and started to smooth them out between the pads of his fingers. It was always a surprise to him how soft the hair was, because the rest of his fukutaichou was decidedly not. Renji stirred and rolled over towards him and there was a small tug as Byakuya held onto the strands a little longer than he should have. Renji grunted and opened one sleepy eye.

"Taichou," his voice was husky with sleep and it sent a shiver throughout Byakuya's muscles that settled in his groin. "Shouldn't you be asleep? Lots of papers to sign and whatnot tomorrow." Renji half grinned and his heavy eye lids only added to the cockiness of the statement. Renji liked to tease Byakuya about how much combat the man actually saw. Byakuya would have punished him, had he been any other man, and had he not known that Renji had seen first hand just how dangerous he was. Sometimes, he still felt bad about that.

"No, I rather think not," Byakuya said, and sniffed regally. "My fukutaichou is a capable man, and he has been looking a little bored lately. It'll be good to give him something to do, to keep him out of trouble. I think perhaps I'll be out sick."

Renji blinked and looked up at him. "Taichou, you haven't been out sick in a hundred years. Not even when-" He thought better of what he was going to say and pretended to yawn instead. Byakuya liked to keep his time with Hisana separate from his time with Renji, and Renji tried to respect that wish, even if his mouth often did outstrip his brain for dominance.

Byakuya smiled at him, forgiving the slip. "I have it on good authority that I will not be in any condition to leave my quarters tomorrow," he said gently. "At least, I think I heard some drunken thug say something to that effect. I'm still feeling just fine though, so perhaps my fukutaichou will have another boring day after all. No, you're right. I'll just be going to sleep then." He rolled over and tried to hide his smile in the pillow.

Renji inhaled deeply and Byakuya felt strong, rough fingers land on his shoulder and grip around it tightly. Renji pulled Byakuya onto his back and leaned over to kiss him. As Renji ran his tongue over Byakuya's lips, Byakuya felt Renji's hair fall to either side of his face. It was one of the things about Renji that always made Byakuya feel like he was someplace private and safe.

Renji pulled away and chuckled deep in his throat. "We'll just have to see about that," he said. Byakuya watched the ridiculous hair trail down his chest and stomach as it followed after Renji's lazy tongue. He thought of a few more offensive things to call his fukutaichou, and sincerely hoped he would soon get the chance to use them.


End file.
